


Ignore this its for my girlfriend only go aweh

by Qumbrsqut



Category: BoringReD
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qumbrsqut/pseuds/Qumbrsqut
Summary: THIS IS TERRIBLE I AM SORRY AGGHHHH





	1. Bail (Angelo+Cael)

**Author's Note:**

> Angel and Cael sitting in a tree f-u-c-k-i-n-g

Cael sighed loudly, scooching forward in his chair, moving closer to the table and resting his head on his orange clad arm, he pouted a bit and wiggled his wrists in the cuffs, shaking the bolted down table slightly. He turned and looked up at the one way mirror. 

"You need to tighten this table. A big strong man could rip this thing out... You should pay me for telling you that~" he crooned, a smile splitting his face and accentuating his cleft lip. He looked like a cat and was just as mischievous as one. The door finally clicked open and Cael sat up excitedly, bringing his head back down for a moment to fix his fading pink hair. The thwack of a folder accompanied by the screech of the metal chair on concrete flooring echoed in the bare room. "Hello Mr. Dang... Long time no see... I thought you promised you'd visit!" He pouted his pink-painted lips as he dragged his eyes up the figure infront of him. He looked so... Tired. Simple rectangle black framed glasses sat low on his nose, is often intense red eyes looked almost desperate. Usually tamed white locks were now tied up sloppily on the top of his head. His suit was missing its coat, the first few buttons on his wrinkleless shirt were undone, the sleeves rolled to his elbows, his tie was loosened around his neck and hung crookedly.

"Bellé. I am... Not in the mood for it today."

"Then come back later! You're boring and cranky like this. I can't flirt with my sexy cocoa white chocolate covered wet dream when he's depressed!!" 

"I am not depressed. I am stressed. Two very different things."

"No! They both end in -essed so they _must_ be related!"

"Wow. You know how to spell?"

"I'm hot, _not_ stupid!"

"I beg to differ." He pulled his glasses off and hooked them on his shirt as he opened up the folder. He paused and put his glasses back on, pushing them up his nose as he looked at the papers. 

"I robbed the worlds largest bank and got away with it!"

"Yeah. That's why you're in a high security prison." Cael didn't have a witty remark to make to that, simply turning his head away and pursing his lips, looking irritated. Angelo rolled his eyes and sighed, sliding a few crime scene photos across the table to let him look. They were gruesome but Cael didn't seem fazed by them. "What can you tell me about this one." Angelo impatiently tapped one of the photos, a close up of a bodies mangled face.

"Angel baby you know I don't work for free~" Angelo leaned his head back and groaned to the ceiling.

"I hate you." He sat up and leaned over the table, Cael smiled and sat up, closing his eyes and pursing his lips. Angelo pushed his bangs up and planted a kiss on his forehead "you'll get one on the lips once you've told me the information." Cael rolled his eyes and sat back 

"Well... I'm guessing this is important... And urgent. Isn't it?" Angelo growled and Cael purred at him, leaning forward more.

"It is. I need answers yesterday Bellé I'm at a lo-"

"I want a conjugal visit." Angelo narrowed his eyes at him for interrupting him.

"With who?"

"Oh don't play stupid with me Chief... You know exactly who." Angelo bore his teeth at him and gave a low growl in his throat.

"I fucking _hate_ you..." Cael tilted his head and smiled, looking at the one way mirror 

"Set the room up will you? I'm not gonna wait for it!" Angelo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Set up the stupid room... Now tell me about this."

"Of course babe. Simple. That's what's his name. He's the owner of the biggest casino in downtown holly... Mr... Devermen?" 

"I know that. Who killed him and his family." Cael reached for the photos a bit to look through them 

"Well someone is missing here Angel. The eldest. Edward. Married with 2 kids and a mistress. Hm. There's the wife see?" He tapped a painted nail to a corpse draped over the white leather couch. 

"He- what? Mr. Deverman only has 2 kids. 2 daughters."

"No, you don't listen do you? He disowned Edward after incidents in highschool. Made him move out and change his last name. Edward Smith." Angelo held his head and brushed back his flyaways. 

"Fuck me. Thank you Bellé." Cael giggled and sat back.

"Hey... That's my line... Get me out of these cuffs so we can get to business..." Angelo rolled his eyes and sat up a bit 

"Any clue where this guy is?"

"Do I _look_ like I'm a psychic? Oh- unless youre into that then I am _totally_ psychic...." He bit his lip and leaned forward, pressing his arms against his sides to exaggerate his nonexistent breasts. Angelo took a deep breath, pushing his glasses up onto the top of his head to pinch the bridge of his nose again. 

"I didn't ask _where_ he was I was asking if you have any _ideas_ where he is." Cael leaned down again to fix his bangs again, giggling a bit as he leaned back in his chair. 

"Oh! Why didn't you say so! He's got a house in Honduras." Angelo groaned up to the ceiling, putting his glasses on his face and pulling the file back together, getting up and going to the door.

"We'll investigate now." He stopped when he heard a stamp and high pitched whine 

"You aren't gonna investigate anything aside from me and my internal organs!! Your lackeys will investigate!" Angelo held back a grunt of annoyance before he opened the door

"You can wait-a-fuckin' minute." The door slammed and made Cael jump in his seat, his eyes were wide with panic and fear, he couldn't blame his angel. He didn't know any better, but the fear that coursed through him now was violent. He could feel it shake his body and pulse his body. He feared seeing that door open and the man of his nightmares replace his pseudo lover, and ruin him like before. He ducked his head down to run his hands through his hair and took a deep breath, looking at the door and sitting up to roll his shoulders. He was left in the room for a few more minutes, spending his time clicking his nails on the table and humming. He sat up and looked at the door as a guard came in and un hooked him from the table and chair.

"Come on. Your room is waiting. No attacking your partner or hurting them in anyway alright?" Cael smiled and shrugged 

"I'll try not to... I can't make any promises though..." He was so giddy he was genuinely surprised that he wasn't jumping off the walls. The guard walked him through the facility and down a long empty corridor to a room simply labeled 'temporary confinement.' He gulped a bit as the guard unlocked the door and held it open for him. He almost ran in, so excited to see Angelo but- there was nothing there. Other than a soft looking mattress and coverings with a solid looking wooden bed frame, next to it was a dark night stand that matched the bed frame. Man how fast did they get this stuff? There was a sink, shower and toilet on the other side of the room, a big curtain on the ceiling. Just like a hospital. He was uncuffed and sighed, rubbing his wrists "is there condoms and lube?" He questioned, turning to look at the security guard who simply nodded and pointed to the nightstand. "Mhm. I'm guessing there hasn't been any um. Conjugal visits lately huh? Are the condoms new?" He looked around, it seemed awfully clean for a used up room, before going after the stand to investigate. He sighed happily as he pulled open the drawer and looked down at the sealed box and the experation date that was well past now. He smiled at the large "XL" on it and traced it with his nail "did you all buy this just for me?" The guard shook his head and gave a simple "no." This answer peaked his interest. "Then- how did it get here? And why is it not a variety pack? Did-" he gasped loudly and almost dropped the box, clutching it tightly to his chest, he swore he could almost hear the plastic jumping from the cardboard to the beat of his racing heart. "He- he bought these just for us!!" He squealed and fell onto the bed, kicking his legs and rolling back and forth. The bed frame was very, very sturdy. He sat up excitedly and rushed to the body length mirror and checked himself out adjusting his makeup and struggling to style the orange jumpsuit and the undershirt. He simply smiled and zipped the suit back up. If he was going to have sex with the man of his dreams he'd make him work for it. He turned to the guard and smiled "how much longer?" The man held up a finger and clicked the walkie talkie on his chest 

"Can I get an estimate of how long the chief is gonna take to get here?" He stopped and waited before the static crinkled out a voice

"20 more minutes." Was the flat response from a woman. Cael groaned and pouted, making his way to the bed and plopping down on the bed. 

"That man never lets himself relax! I can tell he's setting up calls with the cops down there to catch this guy when I told him to make somebody else do it!" Cael kicked up into the air and sighed rolling over to lay on the bed properly and cross his arms to properly pout. "How mean of him to not even visit me and now he isn't even in here on time to fuck me! That man really does want to stay single forever!" He groaned and rolled over to lay face down, finally clacking the box of condoms on the nightstand.

-

A few minutes passed and the door of the room clicked open with a hushed apology. It shut again after a few more footsteps.

"Bellé. Look. I'm sorry I tried to get everything setup as quickly as possible and I-" he was shocked as the man That had been on the bed just a second ago was now leaning up into him, pressing a thin finger against his lips.

"You can make excuses _later_ right now, I want to get fucked into that bed so good that you're gonna have to carry the mattress home with you." Cael removed his finger as he frantically began to work off the police chiefs clothes, pressing kisses to his skin as he exposed it, bit by bit. The recipient only sighed and combed his fingers through his fading pink locks, enjoying the feeling of being lavished a bit. He closed his eyes and hummed contentedly before gasping and looking down at the pink wet tounge licking over his breast before stopping to lap at his nipple.

"... No milk is gonna come out." Cael smiled a bit and rolled his eyes, switching to the neglected pectoral and sucking on his nipple.

"Men can make breast milk. It'll just take some time..." Cael mumbled more to himself than anything. Angelo huffed and reached down to unzip his jumpsuit before having his hands slapped away. "No! You have to wait when I'm all done unwrapping my gift you can unwrap yours!" Angelo huffed again, just a bit louder to enunciate his annoyance, continuing to stare down at the man who was standing infront of him with a stupid smile as he rubbed his chest hair and groped his pecs more. "I have to enjoy this you know? Knowing you I won't get to do this again anytime soon. Prisions been my longest dry spell!" He sighed before wrapping his arms (or at least attempting to) around his midsection before leaning his face into his breastbone and sighing again happily. "You're so big.... And so warm... And make me feel.... Make me feel so safe..." Angelo felt a bit touched by his words, reaching down to hug him too, rubbing small circles into his back and watching him relax even further. Angelo couldn't help but smile. Genuinely surprised that this brat of a criminal could be so pleasant. Of course the peaceful moment was broken as he felt a hand press against the front of his jeans. Angelo himself had been having a bit of a dry spell, the only action he was getting at this point was accidentally touching a subordinates hand when handing them paperwork, so it was only natural he stiffened at the touch, watching the recipient look up at him with a gasp "Angel... Why didn't you tell me you were so.... So..."

"Big?"


	2. Midnight (Marx+Ricky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrick is just a prototype. A prototype that thinks he's broken.

His eyes flicked open and he rolled over, looking at the red numbers on the clock. He knew what time it was. He just wanted to confirm so. He was just a prototype.  
It was midnight. He knew he needed to tell his creator about this. It was the 5th time in the past 2 weeks.  
He sighed, sitting up and getting out of his bed, going to his mirror he checked his chargers. They were fine, yet he still messed with them before turning to his bedroom door. 

Before he could stop himself his plastic skin clicked against the wooden floorboards, carrying him to the foreboding door at the end of the hallway. Waking up like this always brought him here, to his creator. 

The door didn't creak or whimper as he opened it, the only noise being from the handle and its near silent click. 

If he had a heart.

He wouldve sworn it stopped every time he looked at what was before him. 

Its nothing but a mere mass in the bed, a lock or two of wild golden hair and perhaps a foot. Depended on the temperature. Tonight was different. Both of his feet were out.

He dragged himself from the door and to his creators side, peering at the usually handsome man who had his face pressed into the pillow. Like the weight of the world was holding him into it. His mouth hung open and showed off perfect teeth and wet tongue. He was excited for that update. A workable mouth. He wanted to feel the way a mouth moved, the way things felt inside it. At the moment, he had his stiff plastic coating lips that were beginning to crack from smiling, teeth to remove the unnerving feeling he already gave off, and nothing more. He had a voice box that he simply thought of and the robot spat them out. All he had to do was open his mouth. When Marx wasn't looking... He loved to mimic, or at least attempt to mimic the way his mouth moved. Like the people in the movies. 

He couldn't let Marx watch. His lips were only cracking from.... From age! Not... Use. 

As he admired as per usual a feeling, hm... He only had a few of those, Bubbled inside him. Touch... Touch the inside of his creators mouth. 

His memory card chipped in, reminding him of his younger self who had done such things and gotten yelled at for. 

But. Another feeling.

His creator wouldn't know. As long as he stayed asleep. He reached out and gently touched his bottom lip, jumping back as a hand came up and swatted him away. He waited a few moments before gingerly reaching in and tapping his tongue. He shivered a bit as he dragged his finger over the soft yet gently rough muscle. His sensors weren't particularly sensitive but they did their job. He was jealous, his creator could do so much with his mouth and yet he couldn't properly speak on his own still. He moved his finger in a single slow circle before turning his finger and rubbing the roof of his mouth. He never saw this part, feeling the rivets of flesh. 

He decided to explore the deeper parts of his mouth, setting back down on his tounge and gently sliding back down the seam. He jumped back and yanked his hand away as his creator gagged and choked, coughing and rolling over, laying with his back to him now. He stood staring for a long while as his coughs died down, turning his gaze to the open space infront of his creator on the bed. 

He slowly stepped back, making his way around the bed, his cables scratched along at he floor and against eachother as he moved. He gingerly pulled back the blankets climbing in and freezing as the bed creaked under the gentle weight of his body. He got in and pulled the blanket over his shoulders, slowly blinking as he looked upon his creator. Long dark lashes spread across his cheeks, his mouth was more closed now- more relaxed. His hair was even more wild looking now, but still golden and perfect. 

He reached out and pet his coarse facial hair, purring a bit as he did. It was such a nice sensation that he loved it, continuing to pet him. He slowly scooted closer and closer, gently slipping under his... Under Marx's arm. He worried for a moment as he became warm under Marx's touch, setting his hand on his side. It felt warm... Usually heat was a worry but he had coolant now. Not a big deal... To... To get.... Closer... Right? He scooted closer and couldn't help but realise the large amount of skin his owner had on display. He was curious. Hed only seen people without shirts in movies and tv shows before. But he'd never seen one like Marxs skin before. His chest was covered in a dark course hair, about the same color of his beard. he couldn't help himself he stretched his hands out and threaded through the patch of hair, he loved it so much, continuing to feel the hair, gasping softly as he saw it continued down his chest and to his fairly pudgy stomach. He continued his journey down Marxs body, a bit sad that the hair thinned but was excited again to see even more hair to comb through. He happily poked at Marxs belly button before turning to himself and patting the empty space under his shirt. He had no definition in his skin yet. Just his face and hands were detailed, even if they were a bit crude. He knew the basics of human anatomy and that he was far from replicating a real human. Tonight he was learning much more about humans. He slid down further to find a simple waistband blocking his hands. He pulled it away to look down at what's hiding underneath. Not understanding what he saw, sliding his hand into the new thick patch of hair before yelping as a hand firmly grasped his wrist.

"Wh... What...? Ricky?" Hm. Fear was a new feeling. He didn't like it. Not one bit. He watched Marx wake up and blink sleepily at him using his free hand to wipe his eyes and smacked his mouth, re-moistening it before speaking again. "What... Are you doing? Why are you up?" He blinked at him and looked at the hand encircling his wrist. 

"I-I think I'm broken." Marx shot up in a panic, letting go of him and clicking his bedside lamp on and immediately checking the outside of his body. 

"What?? Where?!" Audrick was manhandled and turned about and looked at. 

"I-it. I... I think... Its inside... I-I keep waking up a-at midnight for no reason..." Marx stopped and sat up, looking at him a bit confused. "I-its been ha-happening for awhile and I didn't... I didn't think it was a big deal-" 

"So did you just lay back down and sleep?"

"I-I couldn't... So... So I came in here and... And watched you sleep..."

"... You've been watching me sleep for a few weeks?" He nodded slightly, sitting back and not meeting his eyes. "Have you been... Putting your hands on me each night? And crawling into bed with me?" He shook his head slowly

"I... You looked so comfy and happy and.... I wanted to be comfy too and watch you... And.. I just got closer to be warm and you... You have a lot of hair and I wanted to feel it..." Marx nodded slightly, letting him talk. "And... You have a thing on your stomach and I don't and then... You have more hair and I wanted to touch it... And... You... You woke up..." Marx nodded again and sighed a bit, looking at the clock and seeing it was a few minutes past midnight. 

"Mh. Okay. Well. We... We can get this figured out in the morning okay? You can stay in here for the night if you wanna." Audrick looked up at him and smiled a bit 

"I-I wanna sleep in here..." Marx simply nodded and clicked off his light, wriggling down under his blankets and laying on his back. Patting his pec and gesturing for his creation to lay with him. Audrick smiled and slowly scooted up to him, resting his head on Marxs chest and pressing as much of himself as possible against him, loving the warmth and heat. Marx simply held him and sighed, closing his eyes. 

"Goodnight Ricky." He closed his own eyes and smiled, nuzzling his head into his chest.

"Goodnight Creator."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HHHBH this is the forst no porn fic but I got like || this close


	3. I am NOT gay (Bix and Jeff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday baby!!!!!!

The sun was beginning to set as they ate. Bix had made a simple meal of meat and a salad prepared in their wooden bowls. Jeff thanked him and turned away, ducking his head as he removed his helmet and tossed his hood on. Tugging it down over his eyes a bit more before he began to eat. Bix sat next to him and scooted a bit closer, eating his food slowly and yet still scooting closer. Jeff scooted away before Bix was snuggled up into his side. Jeff simply regarded it as nothing but Bix being Bix. Until he leaned forward, and turned to attempt to look at his face. Jeff shoved his hand onto his face and pushed him away 

"Dude what the fuck?" Jeff shouted, giving him the dirtiest look he could manage under his hood. Bix simply smiled 

"Come on I just wanna see your face!"

"Why? Its just my face."

"Exactly! Its your face! Just show me!"

"No!" Bix huffed, his tail clearly whipping in frustration.

"Jeff! We've been on this trip for like- a month now! Just show me!"

"Its been a month since we've known eachother and you still havent seen my face. What makes you think its gonna change now." Bix narrowed his yellow eyes and set his bowl down before pouncing on Jeff and struggling to remove his hood. They wrestled a bit before Bix had his back pressed against Jeff's chest as Jeff held him in a choke hold. "Knock it off you fucking brat! You're 30 act like it!" Bix clawed at his arm and gurgled a bit 

"Gyuh- y-you- you think hhhhI'm- 30?"

"You told me you were 30 asshole!"

"Haahh... I-I was messing with you when I said that! I-I'm only 20!!" Jeff growled and tightened his grip around his neck. Bix wheezed and smacked his arm. "U-uncle! Unn-cle!!!" Jeff let go of him and stood up, fixing his hood and picking up his helmet.

"Don't ever try that fucking shit again." Bix watched him storm into his tent and close the flap as angrily as he could. Bix coughed a bit and touched his throat, rubbing it as he looked back to his food. He stood and made himself a drink to heal up the soreness before getting to his own tent. He laid awake for a bit before finding the perfect spot to curl up.

He awoke back in his own bed at home, the room was dark but not terrible for someone like him with night vision. He sat up and looked around. Stopping when he spotted a tanned figure in the corner of the room. The face was blurry and unfocused as the rest of the body, but the voice that came from the fairly clear mouth was unmistakable. 

"Bixille. You've been bad." Bix couldn't argue with a body like that! He moved to pull off his clothes but saw as his clothes were already gone and that now he was perched in a lap, a not unwelcome visitor poking into his bare ass. The same position he was in just a little while earlier. He shivered as the powerful arms came around his throat and he gleefully held onto them. "Bix... I need you to guide me inside... Don't you want me?" Bix couldn't help the flush of his cheeks as he reached down to grasp the much larger than he thought member, guiding him to his entrance. Bix had never done it with a real dick before, only using his tail and fingers when he was younger, but the fact that he was here and now going to do this with Jeff! He blushed even harder as his dick twitched excitedly. 

He gasped happily and moaned as Jeff forced him down. Spearing him with his thick cock, making him moan out and hug tighter onto Jeffs arm.

"Mhhhnnn.... J-Jeff you're so... You're so big..." He shivered as he felt his warm breath on his ear, before a soft, raspy whisper shook him to his core.

"I'm not even in you all the way." Bix gasped a little bit, shivering and leaning back against Jeff, feeling his arms tighten around his throat and make him feel light headed as Jeff forced him down the rest of the way. Making him moan his name again and drool all over his forearm. "Bix." He didn't respond, simply struggling to lift his hips and slam himself back down on it. "Bixille." He smiled a bit and continued to ride him, moaning his name happily. "Bix!" He yelped as he was shaken jumping him from his sleep and coming face to face with the all too familiar helmet.

"What the fuck are you doing? I thought there was a cat or something stuck in a bear trap until you moaned my fucking name you creep." Bix stared up at him terrified and worried.

"W-what? No! It- that's just- h-how I talk in my sleep!" He jolted as Jeff flicked his forehead. 

"Hey asshole. I've been stuck with you for a month. I know what you sound like when you talk in your sleep. What were you doing? Having a wet dream about me you fucking little rat." Jeff growled, standing in his underwear and helmet. Bix took advantage of his travelling partners lack of night vision to fully ogle his body. He was too hunched over to see if his dream was correct in size. The rest of the body he had figured was muscled and was very correct.

"Hello? Bix? Anybody home?" He knocked on the demons head, making him hiss and slap away his hands. 

"Stop it! That hurts you jerk!"

"Then stop staring at my dick and drooling!"

Oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE YOU THIS IS POOPY AND SHORT I KNOW


	4. Search for Glory (Angelo and Cael)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhh

In the country of Italy a man stood flicking out his brochure, fixing his heart sunglasses, sighing and trying to find his way. His friend protectively floated over his back, it was common practice for him. Being out and about in an odd city was difficult to navigate. 

In a flash he was being shoved into an alleyway, yelping as he was pinned to the rough brick. 

He gasped as he stared into flame red eyes, the pupils warped and torn. He felt his heart begin to beat out of his chest, feeling it clog his head.

"Are you here to kill me?" Cael felt his brain pause, translating the gruff English into his native tongue. 

"N-non mon cher- ehh- I am not!" He tossed his head back, struggling to fix his askew sunglasses. Flipping his soft pink hair around.

"Then why do you have your stand out?" The man practically growled, Cael knew he should be scared, but he couldn't help the shiver of arousal at their comprising position, it took him a moment to process what the man had said to him- well. At him.

"My- wha- ooh!" He came face to face with a skull. _La grande faucheuse_. He swallowed harshly, his eyelashes fluttering as he stared. "I don't understand- what is a stand?" He yelped again as he was flicked in the forehead.

"The ghost girl that follows you. Your stand." He bared his teeth, revealing sharp fangs that Cael wanted dug into his throat. 

"D-dead Memories?" He turned and summoned his stand, he floated quietly, the figure was childlike, a frog in its hands. It wore a kimono, thick mud and tears were along the bottom of it, it's long black hair was scraggly and wet. 

The stand looked at the other figure, the long black cape and hood, the mean looking skull intimidating the smaller stand and making it look away. 

"Your stand. How can I know you won't kill me?" Cael blinked a few times looking at the man more closely. He had thick, straight platinum white hair. It looked almost like a wig with how perfect and glossy it was. His skin was a stark contrast, it was a warm toned brown. He had a thick grey toga, uncovering one of his pectorals and shoulder, revealing a miryad of large scars that criss crossed over his body. 

"Well... I do know that you are... Very attractive... I would rather kiss you." The man looked slightly confused for a moment, uh oh. Was his accent really that bad? 

"Fine. If you aren't going to kill me then you're going to come with me." He stepped away, grabbing his arm and dragging him along, making Cael trip behind him. 

"Wait wait! Whats your name?" He sputtered, looking at him. The man stopped, turning and looking down at him. 

"Angelo." He turned back to continue walking with Cael.

"O-oh- my name is Cael! Cael Bellé!" Angelo simply grunted, pulling Cael up to stumble next to him, a single step of Angelos seeming to be several of Caels 

"You. Are going to help me Bellé." The flush on his cheeks was immediate, he knew that it was simply the other being polite and using formalities... But he couldn't help the rush of excitement. This man was appealing to all of his favorite things.

"H-help you? How can I do that Angel?" He yelped as the hand around his arm tightened painfully, pulling him up off the ground and making him whimper desperately, trying to relieve the stress on his arm.

"My name. Is Angelo. Do not call me anything else." Cael nodded wildly, tears stinging his eyes and struggling to escape Angelos grasp. 

He was dropped on the cobble ground, grunting and whimpering in pain, rubbing his wrist and shoulder in an attempt to soothe the throbbing pain.

This might be a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday!!!!!!


	5. Practice (Jotaro+Kakyoin)

Kakyoin fiddled with the sleeve of his shirt, sitting on the couch and smoothing his pants out. He wanted to look his best, not wanting to match the dirtiness of the question he was just about to ask his best friend of over 11 years.

The door clicked before opening, revealing the man in his white coat, it shut before he sighed, the ruffling of fabric as he took off the long garment, walking down the short hallway to greet Kakyoin.

"Hey. I know its late. Sorry." Jotaro took his hat off. He had gotten comfortable without the accessory. He ruffled his hair with his hand before shaking his head slightly.

"Its fine. I'm not helpless Jotaro."

"I know. You just- know how I feel about you being alone." He plopped on the couch next to Kakyoin looking like he wanted to melt into the couch. 

"I know I know. You've been so protective lately. Is it because of Jolyne?" He turned to look at Jotaro. Feeling a lump in his throat before he rushed his hand out to touch Jotaros muscular thigh, making the larger man jolt and sit up to look at his hand.

"Kakyoin?" He leaned back as Kakyoin moved closer to him, staring at him over his green rimmed glasses. 

"Jotaro... May- I... Can I practice on you...?" Jotaro sighed internally, Kakyoin just wanted to fight. Even though he knew Jotaro wasn't going to fight him like they had so many years ago. 

"Yeah. Did you have a new move in mind or something?" He moved to get up but was pushed back down with Kakyoins hand, now pressed flat against his chest. "Kakyoin let me get up I wanna change into something else if we're going out to fight." He could easily push the other away but he wanted to let him go on his own.

"N-no- I don't want to fight." He raised a brow, the redhead did seem alot more nervous than usual, especially if he was asking for a fight- but- what could he be asking to practice for?

"Then what kind of practice are you trying to do." 

"Ah... Well um... Could- I practice... G-giving you a b-blowjob?" Well. At least he was being forward.

"You. Want to give me." He pointed to himself for emphasis. "Jotaro Kujo. A blowjob." 

Kakyoins face was as red as his hair and he nodded.

"Yes. I-I do. Y-you dont have to accept my request Jotaro I just. Erm. I have a date coming up and- well I would. Like to have some experience in that... Area." Jotaro stared at him, quietly waiting for him to laugh and say it was a joke.

But the nervous determination in Kakyoins face told him he was serious.

"I... Why are you asking me. You could've asked... Uh. Tonio. Rohan-" Kakyoins hand slid up Jotaros chest, before he slowly put a finger over Jotaros lips.

"I'm asking you because I trust you." 

Hm. Jotaro didn't like how those words went straight to his dick. 

"... And I know you like blowjobs." 

Alright. Jotaro couldn't argue with that. 

He sighed and nodded, pushing Kakyoins finger away from his mouth

"Okay. Kakyoin, I would be honored to have my dick sucked by you... After I take a shower." 

He stood up quickly, rushing into the hotel bathroom before locking the door and pressing his back against it. 

He was way too excited to have his best friend suck his dick. He knew Kakyoin was gay, Kakyoin had told him that years ago.

But was- Jotaro gay for agreeing to the act? 

No. He couldn't be right? 

He started the shower, letting the water warm and steam up the room. 

He was thinking too much into this- he needed to just wash up and be careful to not slather his dick in soap. 

He didn't want what he figured to be Kakyoins first time giving a blow job to be gross. 

The shower only took him a few minutes, of course, he thought about literally anything and everything that could go wrong. 

But now he stood at the bathroom door, looking at the handle, one hand midair to grab it and the other holding the towel around his waist. He wasn't sure if he should put on clothes but he needed clean ones, his dirty ones sitting in the laundry basket behind himself. 

Who was he kidding. Kakyoin had seen him naked before no big deal.

Wrong big deal. Very big deal. 

Of course now the door was open and he stepped out into the hallway, seeing Kakyoin who was staring down at his hands that had Hierophants ghostly green ones in them. 

He'd seen Kakyoin do it before, often after a stressful fight, mostly the time he spent in the hospital after what DIO had done.

He wished Kakyoin had stayed looking at his hands.

He stood there, locked into a staring contest. 

What was with Jotaro getting horny at everything Kakyoin was doing today? 

He watched Kakyoin break the contact and his eyes flitted over Jotaros chest, waist and. Oh man.

He watched Kakyoin laugh nervously and stand up. His legs were shaking more than normal.

"H-hah... Um- excited already?" Jotaro shrugged slightly 

"I mean, a blow job is a blow job." Kakyoin nodded a bit and gestured to the couch 

"Do... You want to do it here or the... B-b-bedroom." Jotaro could see the mental wall Kakyoin pushed himself over to say that. 

Does he think this will... Go somewhere else?

Jotaro nodded to the bedroom.

"Lets go. If we do it on the bed you won't have to hurt your legs on the floor. Carpet isn't nice to kneel on." Kakyoin bowed a bit 

"O-oh that makes sense." He waited for Jotaro to step to the bedroom to follow him, a few steps behind him.

He watched Jotaro drop his towel and get up on the bed, sitting down and adjusting the pillows behind him to get more comfortable.

"You just gonna stand there?" Kak gulped and stepped closer, gingerly sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at him worriedly. 

Jotaro sighed, tilting his head a bit.

"Uh. I'm. Not opposed to... Some foreplay. If that'll help make you relax some." Kakyoin felt his face warm further, looking at him and slowly moving closer, crawling on the bed and between Jotaros legs. 

Kakyoin leaned into Jotaro. His hands on either side of his hips. 

"Are- you sure... You want to do this?"

"I wouldn't offer if I wasnt comfortable doing it Kakyoin. You should know me better by now." Kakyoin licked his lips a bit, scooting closer and shutting his eyes tightly, inching closer and closer with his lips puckered. 

Jotaro realised- Kakyoin had never kissed anyone before. 

He sighed, reaching out and holding Kakyoins chin, tilting his head. 

He opened his eyes confused.

"Relax your mouth a bit. Close your eyes again." Kakyoin reluctantly agreed to both requests (demands?) 

Feeling his heart race as Jotaros plump lips pressed against his own frog mouth- it was odd.

But he had to admit, it was what he always dreamed of.

He needed to stay in the moment, realising Jotaro is attempting to gain access to his mouth.

He slowly opened his mouth, completely unsure of what Jotaro was doing. 

He shivered a bit as Jotaros tongue slid into his mouth.

That liar. He could taste the smoke in his mouth. He promised he had stopped.

He'll yell at him later. After this.

Kakyoin followed Jotaros lead, yelping and pulling away when a hand was placed on his hip.

"Oh- sorry." He rushed to place his hand over Jotaros, setting it back against his hip.

"No no! Its fine! Y-you just spooked me is all- I-I just wasn't expecting um- touching... Is all. So i-is- touching okay then?"

"Yeah. You're gonna put my dick in your mouth in a little while." He blushed and laughed nervously, sitting up on his knees. His eyes seemed to go everywhere aside from Jotaros face.

"Oh- y-yeah. S-sorry I almost forgot!" Of course he was lying. He knew exactly what was going to happen after the kissing.

Jotaro grunted, placing his other hand on Kakyoins free hip.

"Come on. Not to sound gross, but I'm almost fully hard."

"J-just from kissing?"

"Well I know what's going to happen after the kissing." Kakyoin laughed, ducking his head away and covering his mouth on instinct.

"Okay okay. Come on." 

Kakyoin felt the hand on his cheek and the gentle push to turn his face back.

The gesture was so simple but it made his stomach flip and knot.

The second kiss was so much better. It made his head light, his vision becoming spotty as the rush of excitement flooded through his veins.

He figured it was because he understood more of it. 

He leaned in a bit, moving his hands from the bed and Jotaros hand to hold his face.

He felt the stubble on his jaw, surprised Jotaro didnt shave in the shower. 

Jotaro would look good with a beard. 

He gasped into Jotaros mouth as he felt a hand on his ass. 

Okay. His turn.

He felt his way down Jotaros body, he was softer nowadays. Compared to when he was 17, far softer. He supposed getting married and having a kid changed a man. 

Though he couldn't say much about it, he had fattened up slightly too, but he was fairly unable to control that. The whole. No abdominal muscles and artificial spine.

He was pleased to spend a moment combing through the thick patch of hair he had before finally facing it.

He messily grabbed Jotaro Jr. It was only half hard, and felt odd, he'd never touched somebody else's dick like this. 

He figured that it was normal for his dick to be this hard. He was gay- of course he was excited.

Jotaro simply groaned in response to the touch, powerful hips bucking into his hand. 

Kakyoin worried that Jotaro would do that to his poor mouth.

"Mh- sorry-" Jotaro mumbled against him. 

"Its been awhile since anybody has touched me." Kakyoin couldn't help but smile.

"Nobody has ever touched ME like that before Jotaro. You don't see me freaking out."

Jotaro glared at him, his hand sliding onto the front of Kakyoins thigh before he generously cupped the front of his slacks.

Kakyoin was far from reserved in his reaction to the touch, loudly moaning out and happily rutting into his palm.

Jotaro laughed uproariously, tossing his head back and shaking the bed and Kakyoin as he did, making the thinner man blush brightly in embarrassment.

"Alright alright I'm sorry." Kakyoin sat back on his legs, pouting a bit. He sighed, petting his thighs and looking at the grumpy redhead.

"Nori. Come on." Jotaro easily unbuckled Kakyoins belt, unzipping his pants and tugging them down his thighs.

He felt a finger on his lips again, looking up at Kakyoin.

"Don't." 

Jotaro raised his eyebrow and shrugged.

"I wasn't."

He was lying. He really wanted to say something about the fact Kakyoin looked really good in his black lacy thong.

Kakyoin looked away embarrassed.

"I... Thought I was- here to suck your dick."

"Noriaki. I am freshly divorced. You've never had sex. I don't mind teaching you." The redhead paused, thinking for a moment.

"You can just say you want to have sex with me Jotaro."

"I don't want to have sex with you I am being a good friend." Kakyoin leaned in, pressing his forehead to Jotaros. 

"So you don't want to have sex with me." Jotaro leaned back, looking up at the ceiling. 

"I didnt mean it like that." He laughed and sat up, getting from between Jotaros legs to remove his leg braces before removing his pants.

"Mhm. You sure didn't."

"You know I'm bad at saying the right thing." He nodded in agreement, climbing up onto the bed again, his legs clearly more wobbly.

"You're kinda sexy for being a baby red tailed deer." Kakyoin scoffed, rolling his eyes as he wobbled into Jotaros lap.

"I thought you were a MARINE biologist."

"I am. I can know about other animals." The thinner man rolled his eyes and sighed, sitting back and looking at Jotaro.

A wordless agreement was made as Jotaro pulled down Kakyoins underwear.

Kakyoin lifted his hips and allowed Jotaro to wad them up, throwing them to the floor.

"Crude."

He ignored the comment and leaned over to the night stand, sliding open the drawer. Retrieving a bottle and strip of colorful foil.

"Why- why do you have those?" Jotaro looked at Kakyoin and shrugged.

"Because I do."

The redhead narrowed his eyes at him, huffing and sighing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pppbbbbpphhhpt happ bith


End file.
